Scènes de lit
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Le lit est un meuble où l'on se repose quand on est seul et où l'on se fatigue quand on est deux." Celui qui disait ça n'avait pas tort, la preuve avec Xanxus et Squalo. XS


Bonjour, ô gens ! Ceci est ma première fic sur le fandom de Reborn et je suis toute contente d'élargir un peu la liste de mes fandoms ^^.  
Sachez que cette fic est la fic que j'ai écrit le plus rapidement de toute ma vie, en 3 heures à peine entre 3 et 6 heures du matin pendnat une insomnie il y a quelques mois xD Du coup ne vous étonnez pas si ça parle de lit et de sommeil, c'était le contexte d'écriture qui voulait ça ^^. La citation dans le résumé est de Prévot, je vais pas ma l'attribuer U.U.

**Personnages:** Xanxus, Squalo, le neuvième parrain Vongola.  
**Guest Stars: **le reste de la Varia.  
**Pairing:** Sans blague, pourquoi je continue à mettre cette question ? -_-"  
**Disclaimer: **Bon alors que je me trompe pas, c'est bien Amano Akira son nom ? Je crois bien que c'est ça, tout est à elle et rien a moi si ce n'est les considérations stupides sur la décoration intérieure des appartements de la Varia.  
**Rating:** J'ai beaucoup hésité, ça vaut un K+ ou un T ? En relisant les consignes de FFnet j'ai mis T par pure sécurité mais franchement, ya rien, désolée de vous décevoir.  
**Spoiler: **Euuuh... bah à priori vous venez pas lire les fics sur Xanxus et Squalo si vous avez pas vu l'arc Varia donc à la limite la fin de l'arc en question mais c'est pas bien méchant.

Merci à Leyounette pour sa correction et à la grande prêtresse du XS pour son approbation ^^.

* * *

Xanxus avait un très grand lit. Toute la Varia aurait pu s'y assoir sans que personne ne se sente à l'étroit. C'était un lit immense dans lequel Xanxus pouvait s'étaler et remuer autant qu'il voulait sans jamais risquer de laisser dépasser un pied ou un bras hors de la couverture. C'était aussi un luxueux lit à baldaquin avec un cadre finement ouvragé, plus grand encore qu'un King Size puisqu'il avait été fait sur commande par les meilleurs artisans d'Italie pour l'immense chambre du chef de la Varia et selon les mesures données par celui-ci. Ce n'était même pas un cadeau pour une occasion spéciale, non, c'était juste que Xanxus avait décidé que les lits normaux n'étaient pas assez grands pour lui et l'avait fait savoir au 9ème du nom avec son amabilité habituelle un matin au petit déjeuner. Le parrain de la famille Vongola avait fait venir les artisans le jour-même pour qu'ils construisent dans la journée un lit à sa mesure à son fils adoptif.

La place de 10ème du nom mise à part, Xanxus avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait en le réclamant, voire avant même qu'il ne le réclame. C'était même pour ça qu'il avait été si furieux qu'on lui refuse de succéder à son père à la tête de la famille c'était la première fois qu'on lui avait dit non. Il était comme les enfants qui ne voient que le vide laissé par le cadeau manquant sans plus s'occuper de tous ceux qu'ils ont déballés avant. Xanxus était un sale gosse pourri gâté.

Xanxus détestait se réveiller. Si on le laissait faire, il pouvait dormir très tard, parfois même jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi… C'était pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser faire, parce qu'il avait des responsabilités à assumer en tant que chef de la Varia… Et c'était pour ça que les varias envoyaient systématiquement Squalo « inviter le boss à venir partager leur petit-déjeuner ». Tous des lâches !

Depuis qu'il était délégué à cette tâche ingrate — c'est-à-dire depuis presque toujours, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Levi n'avait pas tenu la distance — Squalo avait essayé moult techniques pour arracher son supérieur aux bras de Morphée. Parmi les méthodes testées, on trouvait entre autres les hurlements depuis le pas de la porte, l'ouverture brutale des rideaux pour que le soleil arrive jusqu'au brun, les hurlements depuis le bord du lit, le radio-réveil apporté en douce dans la chambre, les hurlements depuis la fenêtre, le bruit de klaxon, les hurlements depuis à peu près n'importe quel endroit de la chambre… mais Xanxus gardait ses pistolets sous son oreiller. Certes, les rideaux du baldaquin et son état encore comateux l'empêchaient de viser très juste mais ça ne passait jamais loin.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule technique valable pour réveiller Xanxus, c'était d'aller le secouer doucement par l'épaule tout en éloignant discrètement ses flingues de lui. C'était la moins dangereuse mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de risque car pour la mettre en application, il fallait monter sur le matelas, puisque le boss de la Varia dormait toujours au milieu de son immense lit, et qu'on se retrouvait alors à portée de main d'un assassin surentraîné et très en colère.

A chaque fois, Squalo entrait dans la chambre, se glissait entre les rideaux en faisant le moins de bruit possible — Xanxus tirait en se repérant sur les sons quand il était assoupi —, enlevait ses bottes pour ne pas salir les draps, montait sur le lit, avançait à quatre pattes jusqu'au corps endormi de son boss, poussait les armes de ce dernier suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas les empoigner dans un réflexe malheureux et secouait le plus gentiment possible l'épaule du brun… jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne tourne la tête vers lui et ne le gratifie d'un regard plus noir que celui du gardien du nuage Vongola et chargé de mille et une promesses de mort par la torture physique et mentale. Le fait que le boss soit encore à moitié endormi n'aidait pas du tout à le rendre plus sympathique et n'atténuait en rien la méchanceté pure de ses yeux, bien au contraire. Xanxus n'était pas du matin.

Une fois réveillé, le fils du 9ème parrain Vongola se jetait sur son second pour se venger et bien commencer sa journée. Squalo subissait les assauts de son chef pendant l'heure qui suivait en guise de punition mais il prenait plutôt ça comme une récompense pour avoir réussi à survivre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix et c'était la seule manière de ne pas aggraver la mauvaise humeur de Xanxus.

Evidemment, après ces parties de jambes en l'air matinales, il fallait changer les draps parce que Xanxus refusait catégoriquement de dormir dans de la literie souillée, fut-ce par son propre sperme ou celui de son amant et eut-il plus d'une dizaine de mètres carrés propres disponibles dans son lit. Xanxus était un sale gosse pourri gâté et capricieux.

C'était à Squalo de changer les draps. Au début, il avait décidé de s'en charger de son propre chef parce qu'il fallait le faire immédiatement et qu'il détestait que les femmes de ménage entrent pendant qu'il se rhabillait… et aussi (peut-être surtout) quand Xanxus — qui s'en foutait royalement puisqu'il avait été élevé au milieu de nuées de domestiques et que ceux-ci représentaient à ces yeux des êtres quasi-inexistants — s'habillait. Le lieutenant de la Varia était un peu jaloux que d'autres puissent mater son boss en même temps que lui et il détestait les gloussements plus ou moins discrets qui échappaient aux bonnes quand elles se parlaient à voix basse en jetant des coup d'œil impudiques sur le corps à moitié nu du brun en s'occupant des traversins ou de la couverture.

Le lit était énorme et les draps, faits sur mesure pour un matelas fait sur mesure, étaient tout aussi larges. Squalo s'empêtrait presque toujours dans le tissu et braillait généralement pendant toute l'opération, s'emportant contre son « putain d'abruti de boss qui faisait chier à refuser de dormir dans un lit normal VOI ! ». Il avait fini par se résigner à faire venir les bonnes mais c'était trop tard, Xanxus trouvait bien trop drôle de le voir s'acharner contre le matelas — et probablement aussi de pouvoir lui tirer dessus à chaque fois qu'il l'insultait et de le regarder sauter maladroitement sur le côté pour éviter le coup en s'étalant lamentablement par terre parce qu'il avait trébuché sur un oreiller. Superbi resta donc en charge du changement des draps.

Heureusement que Xanxus ne dormait pas trop souvent dans son lit.

Squalo, lui, avait un lit simple avec un cadre en fer dénudé, des ressorts qui grinçaient affreusement au moindre battement de cils et un matelas dur comme la pierre et à moitié défoncé. C'était Mammon qui avait fait la décoration des chambres des membres de la Varia.

C'était là que Xanxus passait la plupart de ses nuits. Squalo trouvait ça idiot pourquoi baiser et dormir dans un lit qui menaçait de tomber en miettes d'une seconde à l'autre et qui signalait leur activité nocturne à toute personne présente dans un rayon de moins de 20 mètres alors qu'ils avaient un lit scandaleusement grand et monstrueusement confortable à leur disposition ? Surtout que de dormir sur son matelas avec Xanxus qui prenait mine de rien pas mal de place lui donnait d'affreuses courbatures vu que, manifestement, son boss se foutait éperdument du confort de son amant et se désintéressait totalement de la position dans laquelle il obligeait son second à dormir tant que lui était bien installé

Le jour ou Squalo demanda à Xanxus pourquoi ils ne dormaient pas dans la chambre du boss, le brun avait ricané et répondu :

« J'ai entendu dire que les femmes préfèrent faire ça chez elles. »

Superbi passa sa nuit à l'hôpital après avoir attaqué le chef de la Varia et s'être fait corrigé dans les règles de l'art pour ce manque de respect intolérable. Allongé dans sa chambre aseptisée, l'épéiste avait pu méditer sur sa question et, faute de réponse convaincante, il avait fini par conclure que c'était simplement un caprice de plus de la part de son supérieur. Xanxus n'était qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté et capricieux mais vu l'état du 9ème parrain Vongola après qu'il ait refusé quelque chose à son fils pour la première fois, Superbi décida de ne pas se mêler de son éducation et de laisser son boss faire comme bon lui semblait. Squalo n'allait pas renoncer à passer ses nuits avec Xanxus à cause de quelques malheureuses courbatures.

Ce que Squalo ne savait pas c'est qu'en vérité, après avoir dormi dans la chambre de son lieutenant, Xanxus avait autant de courbatures que lui. S'il tenait à rester dans les appartements de son subordonné c'était que le lit avait beau être aussi confortable qu'une dalle de béton, il avait l'avantage d'être trop étroit pour que les deux hommes s'éloignent l'un de l'autre et que le maître de la Varia pouvait dormir le nez enfoui dans la chevelure argentée de l'épéiste sans avoir à s'en justifier.

Xanxus avait un très grand lit. Toute la Varia aurait pu s'y assoir sans que personne ne se sente à l'étroit mais il n'y avait qu'un seul membre de la troupe d'assassins que Xanxus voulait dans son lit et il voulait qu'il se sente à l'étroit, bien serré entre ses bras sans aucune possibilité de fuite parce qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il ne le céderait à personne. Xanxus était un sale gosse pourri gâté, capricieux et possessif… et Xanxus avait un lit bien trop grand pour deux personnes.

* * *

Oui, je sais, on voit la fin arriver gros comme une maison XD Pas grave, c'était un premier essai. Si jamais vous vouliez me dire quelque chose sur cet essai, je serais ravie de lire et même de répondre à des reviews, dans tous les cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^


End file.
